


Repairs

by DerpyMuffinz



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/pseuds/DerpyMuffinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is a scientist and Nagisa is his prized invention, a working human android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Although the AU was officially established in the mook, I designed the roles of the characters and the plot in the story. Please ask if you would like to do something related to this verse, it's the right thing to do.

“Now if I just attach the accelerator to the quantum field processor..." Rei scribbled down some notes in his notebook, completing his rough plans for a force-field generator. He tucked the pencil behind his ear, studying his notes when he heard a loud _clank_ behind him. He turned around to see Nagisa with his chest panel open and several dents in his stomach, arms, and sides. The blonde android rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan, I got a little too carried away with training." Rei just gave Nagisa a small smile, it was impossible to be mad at him. The scientist tucked his notebook in his lab coat, then turned his attention to the android.

"Go have a seat on the workbench, so we can fix you up." Despite his state of disrepair, Nagisa skipped over to the table and hopped onto it, humming and swinging his legs. Rei pulled over a chair and a table of tools, inspecting the damage.

"Let's have a look here...Your core isn't damaged so that's good, but the hinges for your chest plate are pretty dinged up. Your nerve interfaces are also pretty bad... What did you do to cause this damage?" Rei grabbed a flashlight, moving around a few wires in the android's chest.

"Well, I was doing combat training as normal. I was fighting Sou-chan and convinced him not to hold back. The nerves in his shoulder started acting up again, so we stopped. I guess I just went overboard." Rei hummed in acknowledgement, picking up some tweezers to help separate tangled wires. He gently gripped one, and separated it, but suddenly hissed in pain and set down the tweezers.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" The young scientist smiled apologetically, adjusting his glasses.

"It's nothing, I just pinched my finger. Don't worry." Nagisa gently took Rei's hand, the scanners in his eyes searching for major injuries. When his scanners told him that Rei was fine, Nagisa gently kissed the injury before looking at his creator with a bright smile.  Rei's face turned bright pink.

"N-Nagisa-kun, what was that for?" The android smiled wider, soft whirring noises coming from him.

"I searched the Internet for cures to injuries and ailments and downloaded them into my hard drive. You get hurt quite often Rei-chan, I want to be able to fix you." A warm fuzzy feeling lodged itself inside of Rei as he appreciated how amazing his android really was. The scientist unscrewed Nagisa's chest plate and sat it to the side before continuing to separate wires with the tweezers. A comfortable silence fell over the two.

"Hey, Rei-chan? What's it like, to...hurt? To feel?" Rei was shocked by the sudden question, but continued his work.

"Well, pain is physical or emotional suffering, it generally is a throbbing, pricking, or aching sensation caused by injury." Nagisa made whirring and clicking sounds as he processed the new information.

"So when the tweezers pinched you, you felt pain?" Rei nodded, rearranging a few wires back to their original places.

"Nagisa-kun, there's something I meant to tell you." The android peered at his creator with interest. Rei sighed, looking the android straight in the eyes.

"I...I designed you a nervous system. It still has a few bugs, and it isn't perfect, but I made it. I never told you because I didn't want you to have to feel pain or sadness. Even without a nervous system, you're the happiest person I know. I didn't want to take that from you." Nagisa's whirring started back up again, but it was patterned and strangely soft. Almost like...sniffling. A single drop of black oil rolled down Nagisa's cheek. Rei's face softened and he dabbed at the oil with a cloth.

"You designed a nervous system...for me? Rei-chan..." Rei sat aside his tools, looking at Nagisa with a gentle smile.

"Would you like me to turn it on?" The android nodded vigorously. Rei poked around in Nagisa's central cavity until he found a switch in the center of the blonde's spinal cord. The scientist activated the switch and waited a bit, letting Nagisa's processors adjust to the change. Nagisa flexed his fingers, staring at them in wonder.

"I can...feel it. The air in here on my fingers. It's gentle and cool..." He looked up at Rei with shining pink eyes.

"Thank you Rei-chan!" The android wrapped its creator in a tight hug, running his fingers through Rei's purple locks.

"Your hair is so soft," the android whispered, and to his relief, Rei didn't hear.

"I have to turn it off so I can finish your repairs, okay? I'll give you remote access to your nervous system, but you'll have to remember to shut it off in combat training or else you'll damage it." Nagisa pouted.

"Can't you leave it on? I can handle it, I promise!" The scientist sighed. _Why did he design Nagisa to be so cute? He practically had Rei wrapped around his finger..._

"Fine, but don't complain." Rei took the screwdriver and replaced the hinges, before reattaching Nagisa's chest plate. He took a buffer and began to buff out the dents on the synthetic skin, and the android's face scrunched up.

"That feels...strange. My body is telling me to laugh. What is this feeling, Rei-chan?" When the buffer swept over his stomach, Nagisa actually started giggling. Rei had a slight smile on his face, chuckling at the android's reaction.

"I believe that you're ticklish, Nagisa-kun." The blonde squirmed away from the buffer, giggling and batting his hands at it. His bubbly giggles coaxed a larger smile out of the scientist. Rei attempted to continue repairing the dents, but Nagisa kept squirming and blocking the buffer, so the scientist called for backup.

"Computer?" A holographic image of a tall boy appeared next to Rei. Nagisa smiled and waved at the hologram.

"Hi Mako-chan!" Makoto smiled at the blonde android before turning his attention to Rei.

"You know I hate when you call me Computer," he sighed, "What did you need?" The scientist looked towards Nagisa with a smirk.

"Please access Nagisa's subsystems and disable any movements from the neck down." Makoto nodded, and hummed a bit while he completed the task.

"I see you've given him a nervous system, nice touch. He's disabled." Nagisa's eyes widened with fear and he shook his head rapidly, but the deed was done. No matter how hard he tried, the android couldn't move. Makoto gave him a friendly smile.

"Have fun Nagisa." The hologram disappeared, leaving the two alone. Rei lowered the buffer to the blonde's synthetic skin, and immediately giggles poured out of his mouth. He shook his head rapidly, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He squealed when the buffer brushed gently over his sides. Nagisa's laughter rose an octave, his voice synthesizer beginning to fail. His voice would glitch out and turn tinny before returning to normal.

"S-stop it Rei-chan! Ahahaha~" The android's face was bright pink, and he was beginning to emit steam. Rei gave him a break, so Nagisa didn't overheat.

"How do you feel?" A few residual giggles escaped the blonde, and stared at his creator with sparkling eyes.

"Alive."

  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this omg. This will probably become a series.


End file.
